The Chronicles of the Marauders Years 3 to 7
by Narniangirl232
Summary: Basically a Marauder’s fic, it includes Romance, Angst, Humor, Petty fights over hair gel, Hot pink boxers, Hot guys, Werewolves, and much much much more!
1. Chapter 1

((A/N Hey everyone, I was just sitting here listening to my Harry and the Potters (yes, a real band) CD and I thought "Hey I want to write yet another Harry Potter past Fanfic he he But, anyway, I think I'll start with third year (That is when the Marauders found out about Remus's "furry little problem" right? Or am I mistaken?) then do every year till seventh which means, yes, this story will be very long : ) So, read and review THANKS! –Mwah-))

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the marvelous J.K Rowling does so don't sue me! And if I owned Harry Potter the following things would change; 1. Lupin + Tonks (would) NO relationship! 2. Ron and Hermione would have gotten together ages ago! (Same with Ginny and Harry) 3. Poor Sirius would alive and kickin' There are so many more, but I think I'm boring you poor souls!

Summary: Basically a Marauder's fic, it includes Romance, Angst, Humor, Petty fights over hair gel, Hot pink boxers, Hot guys, Werewolves, and much much much more!

Title: The Chronicles of the Marauders

Chapter Title: Hair gel, Boxers and Potions

1,959 Words

Characters involved in this _chapter_: The Marauders, Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans, Professor Slughorn, Lucius Malfoy, Nott, Avery, and Severus Snape

Remus Lupin staggered into the Common Room as the clock on the wall changed to show 5:00. His robes were torn and he was only wearing one shoe on his foot. His light brown hair was messy and there was dirt and what looked like blood in it. His exhausted face was scratched and bleeding. He wiped a trickle of blood off his cheek and stumbled up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitories. He took off his gold and maroon robes and threw them in his trunk; he'd mend them in the morning. He took off the one and only shoe he had on, the other lost back in the shack. He sighed; thank god he had another pair in the bottom of his trunk. He put on his pajamas and rolled into bed, wincing at the searing pain through his whole body. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, despite his aching body.

"James! Give me my bloody hair gel!" Sirius Black yelled, and Remus woke up with a start. Another voice laughed and Remus heard the slam of what he figured was the bathroom door. Remus sat up with a soft groan and pulled back his maroon curtains, revealing the comical scene taking place. Sirius Black, a sinfully handsome boy, with shoulder length raven hair and ice blue eyes, was standing outside the bathroom, pouting, and banging on the door. He had on gray sweat pants that hung loosely on his hips, revealing gold boxers. He had on a black shirt with a large lion on it. Peter Pettigrew, who was a rather chubby body with dirty blonde hair and a rat-like face, was sitting on his bed watching them with an amused look on his face.

"No way, Sirius, this is my revenge on you!" James yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Revenge for what?" Sirius called, smirking slightly, giving Remus the impression he knew exactly what he had done.

"You told Lily about my hot pink boxers!" He yelled. With that, Remus and Peter roared with laughter.

"WILL YOU BLOODY PRATS SHUT UP!" An angry voice yelled from the last bed. It was Frank Longbottom, the last of the Gryffindor 3rd year boys. He was a little on the short side, and had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was the only one in their dorm that wasn't included in the group that the other boys fondly called, "The Marauders", this group consisted of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Frank didn't care to join the group for he was friends with the Ravenclaw third years. He also hated to be woken up early, especially by the loudest, most rebellious, boys of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; James Potter, and Sirius Black.

"Jeez, Frank calm down, you have to get up anyway, it's almost time to go down to breakfast," Sirius said rolling his stunning eyes, then turned back to the door, "James Potter, if you don't come out this instant and hand over my hair gel, I'll tell Lily you still wet the bed."

The door clicked open, revealing a tall, attractive boy with rather messy jet-black hair and eyeglasses over his light brown eyes. He had on gold and maroon pajamas. He frowned at Sirius, threw the hair gel across the room, and as Sirius made to make a grab for it, James jumped on his back.

"POTTER!" Sirius yelled as they both fell to the floor. Frank made an annoyed noise and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly behind him.

Remus grinned at Peter when he finally took his eyes off the two boys wrestling on the floor.

Peter gasped, "Remus, are you ok?" Remus looked confused, then realization dawned on him.

"Oh, right," he said, "I got in a fight…"

"A fight? Like a fist fight?" Peter asked looking concerned.

"Um…yeah, something like that, er…we should get them to stop." Remus said looking down at Sirius and James who were now pulling each others hair.

"What is this? A cat fight? Pulling hair? Despicable." Remus said smirking. The two boys looked up at him ready to retort.

"Remus! Are you ok?" James said standing up quickly.

"Yeah, I got in a…er….fist fight, I'm fine. Come on, we have to get ready." Remus said, picking up Sirius's gel and handing it to him. At this time, Frank came out of the bathroom all dressed and ready to go, he mumbled something that sounding like, "Bloody prats are mental" and left the dorms.

"I get the bathroom first!" James yelled and ran towards it, but Sirius grabbed his legs and pantsed him, before he, Sirius, got up and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. James pulled up his pants and started pounding on the door. While, inside, Sirius started to sing, "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie World…"

"Ah, a typical morning." Remus said rolling his eyes, and leaning over his trunk to mend his ripped robes.

"Your potion should be turning a light shade of green now." Professor Slughorn said to the Gryffindors and Slytherins that were in his class.

Many people exchanged anxious glances. Sirius, Remus, and James, though, grinned at each other; their potions were a perfect light green. When they looked over at Peter however, it was a hot pink.

When Remus leaned over to help him, Sirius smirked at James and said, "Oooo, it matches your boxers!" James glared at him, but didn't say anything back for Slughorn was coming around to check everyone's potion.

"Ah, Miss Evans, perfect as always, you'll go far, I have always said that." Professor Slughorn said from behind the Marauders, he beamed at her. Sirius and James turned around and saw Slughorn talking to a beautiful girl with long, bright red hair and sparkling, almond-shaped, emerald-green eyes. Her smile faltered when she caught the eye of James; he was ruffling his hair and trying to get her attention. She rolled her eyes and Sirius snorted at James antics.

"Top marks for Black and Potter I see, ah and Mr. Lupin…hm, Pettigew see me after class." The Professor said and made his way to go check the Slytherins' potions.

Peter sighed, "I suck at Potions…and Defense, and Divination…and Transfiguration…Oh, great I just came to a fabulous conclusion; I suck at life."

Sirius hit him over the head, "You have to have confidence, god, you're such an idiot." ((A/N lol yes. That line was "borrowed" from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody"))

The bell rang and the boys gathered up their stuff, James was getting his stuff quicker than the rest, his eyes watching a certain red-head that was heading for the door.

"Hey Evans, wait!" he yelled, trying to run after her, but tipping on a chair and falling to the floor. Remus, Peter and Sirius all snorted loudly, trying to keep in their laughter and show their friend some sympathy.

"Ah, so smooth on your feet, Potter" came the smooth voice of a blonde haired boy with gray-blue eyes and a sneer across his face.

"Shut up, Malfoy" Sirius said, stepping forward, protectively.

"Oh, not very friendly." Lucius said and also took a step forward.

"Boys, get to class." Slughorn said as he walked over to talk to Peter. Malfoy, Snape, Avery and Nott walked out the door, and Sirius bent down to help James up. Remus picked up a few stray books.

"Maybe Frank is right, you're insane, mate." Sirius said, shaking his head, chuckling.

"Says the boy, who in first year, went streaking through the Great Hall!" Remus said, as they left the dungeons.

"Hey, it was a dare and James put a curse on me so I couldn't not do it!"

Remus nodded, "Sure, sure." He smirked as Sirius's face turned bright red.

((A/N Well, that's it for now, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, it was fun to write, I enjoy writing the Marauders very much, aren't they so fun and cute? (Except Peter, of course) James and Sirius are my favorite to write because, I love their little petty "fights" they have lol Now, with Remus I enjoy writing his angst. Actually, I will give Sirius some angst in later chapters!))


	2. Chapter 2

((Howdy everyone! Thanks for the review! LOL Yup, one review, but I appreciated it:) So thanks! Now, for my mistakes in the last chapter; Sirius was singing "I'm a Barbie Girl" and that is a muggle song so he wouldn't of possibly known it, sorry! Well, it still amusing to picture him singing it lol Also, the line I borrowed from Suit Life wasn't exact, the line in the show is "You have to have confidence, what's wrong with you?" but yeah…My last mistake was I wrote that James "tipped" over a chair, it should have been "tripped" lol Well, I know you're all wondering why James was wearing hot pink boxers, am I right? LOL well, I don't really know my self, it's James--enough said… so…Ready for the next chapter? hands over a plate of cookies Here we go!))

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the marvelous J.K Rowling does so don't sue me! And if I owned Harry Potter the following things would change; 1. Lupin + Tonks (would) NO relationship! 2. Ron and Hermione would have gotten together ages ago! (Same with Ginny and Harry) 3. Poor Sirius would alive and kickin' There are so many more, but I think I'm boring you poor souls!

Summary: Basically a Marauder's fic, it includes Romance, Angst, Humor, Petty fights over hair gel, Hot pink boxers, Hot guys, Werewolves, and much much much more!

Story Title: The Chronicles of the Marauders; Life goes on

Chapter Title: Vampires, Moons, and Books

Words in this Chapter: 1,548

Characters in this Chapter: The Marauders, Slughorn, and a couple random people…

James Potter spit out his water, at a joke Sirius had just said at Severus Snape's expense, so the front of his robes were now wet and dripping. Remus, who was sitting next to James, tried to hold in his laughter, causing him to snort into his pudding. Peter, from across Remus was grinning broadly at Sirius. Lily, however, gave James a revolted look and stared at his now wet robes, from a little ways down the table. He grinned at her and she looked away, rolling her eyes.

"So, what's on the agenda for us Marauder's tonight?" Peter asked.

"Oh you know, the norm; set potions lab on fire, turn Dumbledore's hair green, make Marlene McKinnon cry…" Sirius said, grinning at James.

"Oh, shut up, it was an accident! I didn't know her mom was actually dead!" James said, frowning, "But, anyway, let's just go back to the Common Room and hang out." He suggested.

Sirius groaned, "Yeah, right, you mean you'll bore us to death by talking about Lily all night." James stuck his tongue out at Sirius.

"Oh, real mature, James." Remus said and picked up his school bag. The others followed his example and they walked out of the Great Hall. They had walked halfway up the steps, laughing and joking when the staircase lurched and started to change course. They all gripped the railings.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius yelled, "What's going on?"

"The staircases change." Remus said, looking around, as the staircase stopped.

"Er…now what?" Peter asked.

"I guess we get off here and try to find our way to the Common Room." Remus said.

"Ooo, an adventure!" Sirius said in a sing song voice. James hit him over the head, and Sirius frowned, fixing his hair.

They started down the hall, "Er…anyone ever been down here?" Peter asked dragging his bag down the hall. James, Sirius, and Remus shook their heads.

"Well, we might as well explore while we're here." Sirius said, a glint of excitement in his eye, an evil grin hinting at his lips.

"Wow, with a look like that, I swear you should have been in Slytherin." James said, without thinking.

Remus and Peter quickly stopped walking and looked at the other two boys, realizing James's slip. Sirius's smirk abruptly left his face and he stopped walking.

"Oh my Godric Gryffindor, Sirius…I-I didn't…I wasn't thinking." James said, looking immensely guilty.

Sirius swallowed and let out a forced and very fake laugh, "Hey, I'm used to that, I hear it all the time at home." He continued walking and Peter ran to catch up with him. Remus, however stayed behind. "I…I didn't mean…I wasn't thinking…" James whispered and Remus nodded, "I know." He whispered back. They walked down the hall and took a left, still not knowing where they were going, and now the silence was unbearable.

"Er…did you know that every time there is an awkward silence a gay baby is born?" Remus said, trying to lighten the mood. Peter burst out laughing and Sirius grinned. James let out a small breathy laugh but, his head was faced towards the ground.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Sirius asked chuckling; he looked over at James, "Hey mate, apology accepted, sorry I freaked…no worries." James looked up, smiled and walked up to Sirius, followed by Remus.

"Hakuna Matata," Peter said and the other three boys stopped walking again and looked at him with looks of utter confusion on their faces, "Oh, it's from a…er…muggle movie…The…Lion…King…" he trailed off towards the end, coughed and started walking.

Remus chuckled, shaking his head and followed. Sirius looked sideways at a door and grinned, "Come on, we might as well explore when we're here!" he said, opening the door. From a second he looked shocked, then he cat called and another evil grin spread across his face. Remus went over to the door, gave a look of disgust and slammed the door.

"Yeah, real good idea, Siri." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Right, not the best room at the present time, how about that one Jamesy?" Sirius said and James shrugged and opened it. To their complete shock, a vampire came sauntering out, James shouted and cowered behind Sirius.

"What the-?" Sirius said as it turned into Sirius's father.

"It's a boggart, it turns into what ever we fear the most, you have to-" Remus said and Sirius frowned at him.

"You finish it off then if you're so smart." Sirius snapped. Remus looked hesitant and walked towards it and it turned into a full moon, his face dropped and he looked distressed, "Riddikulus." He said quickly and it turned into a balloon. He grabbed it and shoved it back into the tiny room.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from down the hall, causing the four boys to jump, it was Slughorn.

"Oh, sir, we got lost, the staircases they-" Peter said.

"Ah, no need to say more, looking for your Common Room?" he asked and they nodded, "Follow me, boys." They followed him in silence but, Remus couldn't help but notice that Sirius was giving him apprehensive looks the whole way there.

"I'm telling you she did…" James said lying down on a couch in the Common Room, "She told me yesterday."

"She did not!" Sirius said, rolling his eyes, he looked around the room and his eyes lit up, "Well, what do you know, there she is, I'll ask her right now." He said, getting up from his armchair, "Hey, Mary-Anne, did you tell Potter here that Lily liked him?"

Mary-Anne gave James a look, "No, why?"

Sirius smirked and sat down, "Never mind, don't worry about it doll." She turned slightly red and went back to talking with her friends.

"Ok, ok, so Mary-Anne didn't tell me that Lily liked me, but I know she does." He said ruffling his hair.

"Right, James, right" Sirius said snorting.

"Hey, guys, I was thinking…" REmus said.

"Uh oh, this isn't going to be good." Sirius said, feigning frightened.

"Ha Ha, no really, how about we plot out a map of the whole school, including those secret passageways you two always seem to find." He nodded his head towards James and Sirius.

James smiled, "Hey, that's not a bad idea."

"But, won't it take forever to plot everything?" Peter asked.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy, Pete, it's a great idea, Remmy." James said, grinning.

"We can start after the holidays, ok?" Remus suggested and James nodded.

Remus got up and stretched, "Well, I'll be right back, I'm going to change into my pajamas."

Peter got up, "I'll come too." Remus smiled and they walked up the stairs to the boy's dorms, leaving Sirius and James behind.

"Finally, we're alone." Sirius said leaning forward.

"O, Sirius I didn't know you felt that way about me." James said, jokingly.

"Oh, ha ha, no I'm serious." He said in an undertone.

"Well, mate, I've been best friends with you for three years, I think I know your name."

"James! I'm not joking right now, listen to me!" Sirius snapped and James was so taken-aback he shut up for once.

"Thank you," Sirius said and whispered, "I think Remus is a…well, this is going to sound crazy…I think he's a…well, a werewolf."

James let out a bark of laughter, "Yeah right, and I'm the Giant Squid!"

"James, stop, I'm not kidding."

"No way, Remus wouldn't hurt a fly…he's not…werewolf material."

"Fine, don't believe me." Sirius snapped and got up, walking through the portrait hole.

"Er…what was that about?" Peter asked as him and Remus appeared at James side.

"Um…nothing, a bit of homework he forgot to do…" James lied.

James was lying awake when he heard the door to the dorms open, "Sirius?" Sirius grunted in reply, "Look, sorry about early," he whispered so not to wake up the other boys, "But, I still don't think…you-know-who…well, no not you-know-who…I mean, well, you know who I'm talking about, is a you-know what…"

He heard Sirius sigh, and walk over to James's bed in the dark, "Here, maybe now you'll change your mind." He said, and James felt something heavy fall into his lap. He picked up his wand from the side table and muttered, "_Lumos_" and saw that there were now three books, all bearing titles of something to do with Werewolves, on his bed; he rolled his eyes, "Tomorrow, Siri, tomorrow." He pushed the books onto the floor, and rolled over to sleep.

((Well, that's it for now folks! Now, I couldn't think of James was afraid of so…I chose my favorite Creature of the Night…lol Anywho, I want to do a poll, who would want this to eventually become a Sirius/ Remus slash? Or do you want me to have Remus like Lily? Let me know, ok? Love you all –Mwah-))


	3. Chapter 3

((Hiya everyone, I know this chapter took a while, in fact I started writing it around Christmas…oops, lol Also, to you angst-lovers there will be heavier stuff as this story goes on (same to fluff-lovers) so basically this story is going to be jam-packed and remember it's going to be 3rd-7th year and we're only on 3rd so bear with me, ok? Love you all, now…ENJOY! And I'll just daydream about James in his hot pink –cough, cough- boxers))

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the marvelous J.K Rowling does so don't sue me! And if I owned Harry Potter the following things would change; 1. Lupin + Tonks (would) NO relationship! 2. Ron and Hermione would have gotten together ages ago! (Same with Ginny and Harry) 3. Poor Sirius would alive and kickin' There are so many more, but I think I'm boring you poor souls!

Summary: Basically a Marauder's fic, it includes Romance, Angst, Humor, Petty fights over hair gel, Hot pink boxers, Hot guys, Werewolves, and much much much more!

Story Title: The Chronicles of the Marauders; Life goes on

Chapter Title: Confessions, Holidays, and he's friends with…who!

Words in this Chapter: 3,225

Characters in this Chapter: The Marauders, Lily Evans, Regulas Black, Frank Longbottom

Warnings: The following chapter contains some bad language

James Potter yawned and sat up in bed; he stretched and ruffled his jet-black hair, a habit he'd had most of his life. When he stepped out of bed, his foot hit something hard that wasn't the floor. He looked down and saw the books that Sirius had gotten out of the library. He rolled his eyes and picked them up, placing them on his bed; he pulled back the curtains around his four-poster bed and walked to the bathroom. When he came out, he saw Sirius was leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

James looked at him and Sirius said, "Are you going to read them?"

James sighed but nodded, "Sure, why not?" he said and walked back to his bed.   
He picked up the top book and walked into the empty Common Room. James slumped into an armchair and looked at the cover of the book, it read, "How to Recognize a Werewolf…and other Dark creatures". He opened it and flipped through a few pages before he noticed that pages had been marked off by Sirius. One page that was marked off explained the lunar system and Sirius had scribbled, "Gone once a month, usually scratched and ill after." He flipped to the next section that was marked off and it was about the heightened senses, Sirius had written, "Good eye sight, hears EVERYTHING," James sighed and slammed the book shut, this was insane, there was no way that Remus was a werewolf.

**_(This is just a break in the page because you can't have a line)_**

(Next Week)

James chuckled at a joke from Peter, as he helped himself to some pudding. It was the day before holidays so they were having the annual feast; Chicken, ham, pudding, treacle tart…the works. There was a shriek and, what seemed like hundreds of owls flocked into the Great Hall. James's brown tawny owl swooped down landing on the table, he stuck out his leg, which had a package and letter attached to it. He smiled gratefully and opened the letter first. He skimmed it with his hazel eyes and grinned, "Ah, mum gave me permission for you to come for the holidays mate," he said to Sirius, who smiled appreciatively. "You two can visit also, if you'd like."

Peter smiled, "Of course!"

A first year boy with slightly long, feathery brown hair, walked by the Gryffindor table, wearing silver and green robes, a serpent stitched onto the left side of his upper chest.

Sirius frowned and grabbed the boy's arm, "Regulas, tell mum I'm staying at James's for Christmas…not that she'll care where the hell I am." He added quietly.

Regulas rolled his eyes, "Whatever." and hurried to take his seat at the Slytherin table.

James gave Sirius a sympathetic smile and Sirius gave a 'forget-about-it' shrug, so James said, "Ooo, what's this?" as he tore open the package, four silver frames fell out, he picked one up; it was of Sirius, James, Peter and Remus that was taken last year at the Potter Household. Sirius was making "bunny ears" behind Remus and James was clearly laughing, while Peter just grinned toothily. He smiled, "I guess it's one for each of us."

Sirius, Remus and Peter each grabbed for one, smiling. However, when Remus touched his frame, he yelped in pain, and threw it back on the table.

"Whoa, mate, you ok?" Peter asked as Remus jumped up from the table.

"Yeah," he replied, "The…er…food didn't agree with me…I'll see you later." He said, running from the Great Hall clutching his hand.

Sirius looked at the entrance of the Great Hall, that his brown-haired friend had just run through then back at the frame, he picked it up and turned it over, it said "Sterling Silver." Sirius raised his eyebrows, showed it to James and gave him an," I-told-you-so" look before getting up and running after Remus.

**_(This is just a break in the page because you can't have a line)_**

"Remmy…?" Sirius said as he stepped into the Boy's Dorms.

"What?" came a voice from Remus's bed. Sirius walked over, pulled back the curtains and sat on the bed that Remus was lying, face down on. Sirius silently grabbed Remus's hand and examined it. It was burnt in the place where Remus had touched the silver, the skin was slightly bubbled, and it looked extremely sore.

"Ouch, you ok?" he asked and Remus nodded and said, "I…er…burned on the way up here, with…erm…the…"

"Remmy, don't lie to me, I know what really happened." Sirius said, keeping his voice calm.

"What, what are y-you talking about?" he asked, turning over, so he was now lying on his back, his head propped up on a pillow.

Sirius lied down next to Remus, "Remmy, come on, don't lie to me, I know you're little secret…you're a werewolf, aren't you?"

"…How'd you know?" he asked closing his eyes, as thought to block out the horrible thought.

"Your boggart, the mysterious disappearances, the silver burning you…and the sexual allure…" he added.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked, opening his eyes to stare at a smirking Sirius.

Sirius laughed, "Just kidding, look, I bet you didn't want to tell us, because you thought we'd treat you different, right?" Remus nodded and looked away, Sirius grabbed his chin and forced Remus to look at him, "Well, I won't"

"It's just, _they_ treat me like crap, either they complain about me or they act like I'm not there, either way it's torture…" he said, pain evident in his voice as it cracked.

"Your parents?"

Remus nodded again and Sirius let go of his chin, but Remus didn't look away this time.

"Remmy, I understand _that_ completely, I would think that you would know that by now." He said, a dark look passing over his handsome features.

"I know, I was just afraid _you'd_ abandon me, like they did." Remus said, tears glistening in his beautiful eyes.

"Never…Don't ever forget that, ok? I would _never_ abandon you…understand?" Sirius said forcefully. Remus nodded and Sirius grabbed him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Remus sobbed into his chest and they stayed like that for a good twenty minutes, until Remus broke away, wiped his tears and looked up at Sirius.

"Does anyone else know?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Lily." Remus replied simply.

"Lily Evans?" Sirius asked, looking slightly startled.

"Yeah, she's very nice, very understanding, I talk with her a lot in the library… she's a great person, and a very gifted witch. So, naturally she figured it out and asked me about it, so I broke down and spilled…and she hasn't told a soul."

"Well, neither will I, but I have to know this one thing…do you fancy her?" Sirius asked, nudging Remus slightly.

"Lily? God no! We're just really good friends. Besides, James would kill me!"

Sirius laughed and they both fell into a comfortable silence, taking in all that had just happened.

**_(This is just a break in the page because you can't have a line)_**

"That's _my_ shirt you idiot!" James yelled and grabbed it from Sirius's grasp. Remus chuckled, 'Here we go, an infamous Sirius/James fight.' He thought, sitting on his bed, watching his friends pack for the holidays.

"Well, _sor-ry_, god forbid I take it when we're going to the same _bloody_ house, you prat!" Sirius said packing some school books in his trunk.

"Oh _I'm_ the prat?" James said throwing a sock at Sirius, it hit him squarely in the face; Sirius growled and shoved James. Frank groaned and picked up his packed suitcase and scurried out of the dorms before things got out of hand, as they always did when Sirius and James 'fought'.

"Don't shove me, you loser!" James yelled, grabbing at Sirius's ankles, seceding in tripping him.

"Stubborn jack-ass!" Sirius yelled, pulling James down to the ground with him.

"Git!" James retorted, and by this insult they were both rolling on the floor, wrestling each other.

"Ugly bastard!"

"You like guys!" James said kicking Sirius off him.

"So? You like Lily!"

"Hey, don't insult her, you nasty son of a bitch!" James yelled, hitting Sirius over the head. Remus rolled his eyes and got up to help Peter pack his things, seeing as his own stuff didn't need to be packed, because, he was staying at Hogwart's for the holidays; his parents didn't want to see him anyway.

"I'll insult her if I want you ugly fag!" Sirius yelled, poking James in the eye.

"You're a fat cow!"

"Why thank you, you stupid pig-headed toe-rag." Sirius said, smirking, sounding exactly like Lily.

James jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Come back, and fight like a man, you chicken!" Sirius yelled, running after him.

Peter burst out laughing and Remus chuckled, "They are bloody mad!" Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, and you know they will be perfectly good friends by the time we get on the train, right?" Peter said, shutting his trunk.

Remus chuckled, "Yep, you'll have to tell me how that goes."

"What? What do you mean?" Peter said, hoisting his trunk over to the doorway, never taking his eyes off of Remus.

"I'm going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, my parents won't be at home…" he lied.

"What? No way! Remus, why didn't you tell us, now you're going to be here all alone," Peter said, "Why don't you go to James house like Sirius?"

"Nah, I'll be fine, I'll find someone to hang out with." Remus replied; Peter opened his mouth to say something but they heard a shriek of laughter and a growl of irritation.

"Uh oh," Remus said, "Let's go get those two before they destroy all of Hogwart's." Peter sighed and they walked down the stairs to the Common Room. They saw that three girls, including Lily Evans, were cracking up and one was even rolling on the floor; Remus gave Peter a confused look, but found that his friend had joined the girls in laughter. He looked at where Peter's line of vision was and saw a very grumpy looking James, whose hair had changed from jet-black to a bubble-gum pink color. Sirius's was standing next to him, wand drawn, looking greatly pleased with himself. Remus jaw dropped and couldn't help but laugh along with the group.

"It's-like…your-boxers!" Lily choked out between fits of laughter and this made everyone (with the exception of James, of course) laugh even harder. James growled again and stormed upstairs, leaving everyone still clutching their sides laughing.

**_(This is just a break in the page because you can't have a line)_**

"Ah, Mooney, I wish you could come visit…" James whined standing in the door way of the Hogwarts Express; his hair was again back to jet-black. Sirius was inside the train, peaking just his head out and Peter was standing behind James, next to Remus.

"Sorry, I'm staying here, my parents are…away on business." he lied again. He snuck a quick glance at Sirius who gave him a knowing look and a small sympathetic smile. Remus returned this with a slight, discrete nod.

"Well, then, write everyday, ok mate?" James said, ruffling Remus's hair.

"Of course, see you in two weeks." Remus replied, and gave Peter and James both a high five/hug ((A/N you know what I'm talking about? lol When, they high-five then kind of hit each others chest and give a slap on the back lol Anyways))

"Come on, Siri, Pete, let's go find a compartment." James said walking by Sirius, his trunks in hand; Peter followed.

"Yeah, I'll be right there, I have to tell Remmy something," Sirius said and got off the train, to stand next to Remus, "Look, ah, good luck next week with the…you know…transformation." He whispered.

Remus gave him a weak smile, "Thanks, and thank you for not telling anyone, you're a great friend, you know that?"

"So are you, mate." Sirius said, lightly punching him in the chin, playfully. The train whistle shrieked and Sirius jumped, "Well, got to go, see you in two weeks, Remmy."

"Bye Siri, Happy Christmas."

**_(This is just a break in the page because you can't have a line)_**

Remus sighed and walked back to the Common Room, expecting it to be empty, but instead he found a first year, Alice Longbottom (A third year) and a certain red-head, who was sitting on the couch.

He grinned, maybe Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all, "Hey Lily," Remus said, sitting down next to her on the couch. She, of course, had a book in her lap, she looked up, "Oh hey, Remus, staying here for the holidays?"

"Yes, you?" he asked.

She sighed, "Yeah, my sister, Petunia, and I got in a fight…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, if it's any help, none of my friends but you are here for Christmas." Remus said, pouting jokingly.

She nodded, "Same here."

"So, want to stick together?" he asked, smiling.

She smiled back, "Sure, I'd like that very much."

**_(This is just a break in the page because you can't have a line)_**

"So, you going to forgive me anytime soon?" Sirius asked James, who looked up from the chess board where him and Peter were playing a fierce game of wizard chess.

"Yeah, forget it." James said, and Peter smirked. He got up, went to his bag and got a piece of paper and quill out. "What are you doing?" James asked him.

"Writing something to Remmy." He said and the other two boys gave him a strange look.

Remus,

Well, you were right, they are friends again, ha ha have a good holiday mate. We'll miss you!

-Peter

**_(This is just a break in the page because you can't have a line)_**

"So, what the hell is up with you randomly thinking Remus is a werewolf?" James asked as him Sirius lay in James's bed that night. It was two in the morning and they had been up talking since midnight.

"Oh, nothing, I think I was wrong about that, just forget about it." Sirius lied, uncomfortably.

"Ok?" James said, "So, who you got a crush on?" he asked, randomly.

Sirius snorted, "No one, I just broke up with Katie."

James rolled his eyes, even thought they were only in third year, Sirius had already dated at least five girls; that was more than all the Marauders put together…in fact, Sirius was the only one that had ever had a girlfriend.

"So, when you going to ask Evans out?" Sirius said, smirking.

"Oh please, I'm thirteen, my parents wouldn't allow it."

"Yeah right, you're bloody afraid to." Sirius said and rolled over and gave a loud, obvious fake snore, so James couldn't retort. James rolled his eyes and went to sleep.

**_(This is just a break in the page because you can't have a line)_**

"Hey Lily, Happy Christmas." Remus said, as a certain red-head came down the stairs in her pajamas and bathrobe.

She smiled at him, "Happy Christmas; here." She said handing him a package.

He grinned and ripped it open, and a book fell out, it said "Interview with a Vampire by Anne Rice" on the cover.

"It's written by a muggle so, I thought it might be interesting to read…and since you're always reading, like me, I figured you'd like it…" Lily said.

He got up from the couch and gave her a hug (she blushed slightly), "Thanks Lils! I love it, hold on, stay right there, I'll be back" he said and scampered up the steps. He carried back with him a wrapped box. She opened it and smiled, it was a framed picture of Remus and her in front of the Christmas tree, they were both making quite silly faces.

"Er…I didn't have that much money so…" he admitted.

"No, Remmy, I love it, it's great, thanks!" she exclaimed, beaming at him.

**_(This is just a break in the page because you can't have a line)_**

"WAKE UP!" Sirius yelled in James ear, but James just rolled over with a groan, "Presents!" Sirius said, trying again but James didn't move. He sighed, and jumped on the bed by James head….nothing, he smirked, "Hey Jamesy-boy, Lily got you a gift!"

"What!" James said, sitting up quickly.

"Just kidding!" Sirius said and ran out the room, and James put his glasses on, jumped out of bed and ran after him. But before James could pound him they saw a mound of gifts under the tree, they grinned at each other and attacked them instead.

**_(This is just a break in the page because you can't have a line)_**

An hour later the boys have a mountain of wrapping paper and a bunch of gifts around them. James was admiring his new broom (from his parents), and had on a shirt that said, "A Marauder" on the front and a picture of all of them on the back, that Remus had made. A bag of dungbombs were at his feet (from Sirius) he was also munching on Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts (A gift from Peter). Sirius also had the same shirt on, he also had a bag of dungbombs (From James, great minds think alike), and candy, he was looking through a polishing kit for his (illegal) motorbike (another gift from James). "We should write to Remus" James said and Sirius got up to get a quill and paper, "Wonder what he's up to…"

**_(This is just a break in the page because you can't have a line)_**

Lily and Remus sat in front of the fire, a routine they had picked up over the last week together, "You know, James would kill me if he saw me with you." Lily rolled her eyes. "He _really_ likes you, you know…" Remus said.

"Yeah, I know, and he's a prat." Lily said sighing.

"He not all that bad." Remus said, sticking up for his friend.

Lily sighed, "Well, I already like someone else," she said, and gave him a soft smile, before heading off to her dorms.

((AN Hey, I just wanted everyone to know that when the two adorable, hot, cute, loveable--- Remus:ahem Me: Oh, sorry blushes …when the two boys (Sirius and James) were fighting they each called each other gay, I just wanted to point out that I DO NOT have anything against gay guys AT ALL! Ok? Ok And also, sorry if you wanted me to write about Peter's Christmas but…we don't like Pete anyway so…Now, people I need to know if it should be Sirius/Remus slash…_LET ME KNOW_! REVIEW PLEASE I'm aiming for 15 reviews ok? That's not hard at all come on! I ask for so little! lol Also, I need some ideas for this year, I already have some for 4th year, 5th year and (obviously) 7th year so…yeah, REVIEW!))


	4. Authors Note

((Hey, first I want to point out that I meant to write a different last name for Alice in the last chapter, obviously she's not Longbottom yet…so, yeah, anyway, I decided to NOT make it Remus/Sirius so, you'll just have to see what happens with Remus and Lil- er…I wont give it away. So, my next chapter should be up in about two weeks, sorry it's taking a while I'm soooo busy! Oh, and I'll have shout-outs, I promise. Also, can anyone tell me when Sirius sent Snape into the shack, that whole fiasco? You can e-mail me at if you want! Thanks!))


	5. author's Note 2

((AN Ok, I haven't been able to post anything on fanfiction in FOREVER! But, I want you all to know, I've written A LOT but I haven't been able to post it since I don't have internet…however Im going to be getting internet soon and I will post up a bunch of stuff lol ok? So, thanks to all my reviewers for being patient! Also, if you could e-mail me at just so I know that I still have fans out there and you don't all hate me lol thanks))


End file.
